


Fallen Empires

by Roadkill



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadkill/pseuds/Roadkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People sometimes forget, he can be a ruthless being... [Luffycentric drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Empires

**Author's Note:**

> _Written back in 07, before I gave up trying to write fic. Forgive me and my beta skills._   
> 

People sometimes forget.

With bright eyes, blank stares and a blinding grin that could put a lighthouse  
to shame its hard not too sometimes.

They take one look at him and pass him off as a bumbling naive hopeful  
ignorant of the seas cruelty.

They attribute his victorys in battle to dumb luck even though they know better,  
they would rather deplore his opponents weakness rather than acknowledge the Strawhats strength and  
with all his silliness find it hard to see past his harebrained exterior.

And often they forget about the darker side.

They forget he can be a ruthless being, tearing mens lives apart and shattering  
the very foundations which they built their lives upon.  
They forget he will stop at nothing to destroy anything or anyone that dares  
hurt those closest to him.  
They forget he would take on the world with everything he's got just to see his _nakama_ smile

And when they forget, empires fall.


End file.
